love
by anna-7
Summary: in this story kagome has demon powers (maby) parings Kagome-Inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first fanfic so please don't get mad at me. It has taken more then two months to write. (In this fanfic I give Kagome some demon powers.) Hope you like! And thanks to iNiGmA for proof reading it!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I love him I don't own him! Waaah!! So please don't sue me.  
  
Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Brianna .k. Scroggins  
  
Once again InuYasha and Kagome were out looking for shards; leaving the rest of the group at Kaede's hut to heal from the last demon attack. The attack had left Miroku badly hurt so Sango had stayed to treat him with Kaede and Shippou helping. InuYasha thought they could make it back in time to avoid the coming blizzard, but they took longer then he expected; causing the two of them to end up in the middle of the snowstorm. The snow was getting deep quickly. InuYasha felt the cold and wondered why Kagome had no compliant about it. "Aren't you cold?" InuYasha asked. "No, are you?" Kagome answered. "Oh, no! Of course not!" InuYasha said stubbornly, though he felt himself shivering. "OK. Are you shivering, InuYasha?" "Of course I'm not, wench! I'm half demon!" InuYasha cried angrily, though he still shivered.  
"Yes, you are," Kagome said firmly. "Is there a full moon tonight, InuYasha?" "N-No. Why?" "Because you're shivering, and I'm not!" "Ka-Kagome."InuYasha muttered, as he suddenly collapsed face-first into the snow. Kagome glanced down at him, shocked. Great, InuYasha passed out. but why? Was it because of the cold? Not good. I have to get him somewhere warm. I have to find shelter! But where? Kagome grabbed InuYasha and tried picking him up. She managed to sling his arms over her shoulders and held on to them as she began to drag him though the snow in search of shelter. Is that a cabin? Kagome wondered, squinting up ahead through the never- ending snowflakes at a blurry shape up ahead. Yeah, it is! I hope it's empty. Stay with me, InuYasha! We're almost there. ***Twenty Minutes Later*** I made it! Kagome thought, happily. Boy, that was farther than I thought. She tried the door but realized it was stuck because of the ice that had formed all over it. "Oh, no," she whispered. Suddenly, she had an idea. Grinning evilly, she reached for the Tessaiga and pulled it out of its sheath. She started hacking at the ice on the door, watching it fall away in pieces. When the last bits of ice fell away, she flung the door open and dragged InuYasha inside the, thankfully empty, hut. Then, since she didn't want InuYasha to yell at her when he woke up, she put the slid the sword back inside its sheath. Once she had dragged InuYasha all the way inside and shut the door, she looked around the little hut. The only thing inside was a fireplace. She went to her bag and pulled out her only blanket. She carried it over to InuYasha and began removing his soaking clothes. He was pale and his skin was covered in goose bumps. She left nothing but his loin cloth on and then wrapped him in the blanket. When she was finished, he looked like he was wearing a straight jacket. She almost giggled. Satisfied, she put her coat back on and also added the gloves she had neglected earlier, and went out to search for firewood. ***Half an Hour Later*** When she got back, she was pleased to see that InuYasha had gotten some of his color back. She had the fire going in no time. She hung a rope near the fireplace and hung InuYasha's clothes on it. Then, she loosened the blanket a little so that InuYasha would be able to move when he woke up. She was getting hot because of the fire, so she stepped outside. The snow wasn't falling as fiercely now, but had slowed to an almost gentle snowfall. She looked over the glistening white landscape, wondering what Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippou were doing. Her body felt tired and she sank to a sitting position by the door. She was so tried. She needed some sleep, she knew. I should get back inside. I shouldn't sleep out here, a voice in the back of Kagome's head told her. But she was so tired! A little nap won't hurt, she told herself, as she felt the waves of sleep wash over her. Before she knew it, she had sunk deep into the world of dreams. *** An Hour Later*** In the warmth of the hut, InuYasha began to stir. His senses began returning one by one. He smelled around, trying to figure out where he was. He smelled stone and fire. He opened his golden eyes and looked around the hut. All he remembered was him and Kagome arguing over the snow. He looked around for Kagome now, but didn't see her. InuYasha stood up, throwing the blanket aside, and began searching for Kagome's scent. It led him outside so, still wearing only his loin cloth, he ran to the door and flung it open to find Kagome sleeping by the door. Panicking, InuYasha picked her up and carried her inside (finally noticing his lack of clothes).  
InuYasha noticed that while Kagome's clothes were soaked, she wasn't shivering. Slightly confused, he stripped her off her clothes just as he had done to him, and wrapped her in the blanket. Then, he put her by the fire. ***Two Hours Later*** Kagome woke up and glanced around her. Instead of the snow she had fallen asleep in, she found herself inside the hut, with InuYasha staring down at her. Noticing his slightly worried and faraway gaze, Kagome decided to tease him.  
"InuYasha," she said, "I love you, so go and be happy with Kikyo. I know when I'm not wanted."  
She sat up and saw the pained look on InuYasha's face. Does he really want to be with Kikyo, then? Kagome wondered. She had said it as a joke. she really did love InuYasha! Unable to stand the thought of InuYasha and Kikyo together, she put on her clothes and ran out the door; not seeing the surprised and sad look on InuYasha's face.  
InuYasha stared at the door Kagome had departed through, frozen. He was so confused. What was with that girl? One minute she was talking about Kikyo for no reason, and the next she just runs out the door! And had she said she loved him?  
Does she really love me? InuYasha wondered.  
Suddenly unable to stand the confusion any longer, he ran out the door after Kagome, only to find the air thick with the scent of Kagome's blood.  
"Kagome!" He called. He ran ahead and saw Kagome in a fight with a Snow Demon. Kagome was using some weird power that caused ice to burst from her hand and fly at the demon.  
The demon turned and saw InuYasha before Kagome did and choose to attack him instead. Kagome whirled around and shot ice to form like a wall before the demon, blocking its path to InuYasha. Growling, the demon turned back to Kagome and advanced on her. ~*~ End of chapter! Please review if you want more! 


	2. chapter 2

Hiya!  Chapter two of my fic!  Enjoy!  And a big thanks to iNiGmA for proofreading this!

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned InuYasha, but if I did, lots of evil lawyers would chase after me and attempt murder!  Therefore, I don't own InuYasha! *cries*  Waaahhh!                 

Love   

   
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Brianna .k. Scroggins  
  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**We left InuYasha when he ran towards the smell of Kagome's blood. He saw her fighting with a snow demon that would have killed him even if he had been fighting with it in his hanyou (half-demon) form.**

~~~

"Inu-Yasha, sit!!" ordered Kagome.

 The rosary glowed and slammed him to the ground, making a six foot crater as the ice dome surrounded him (unbreakable to any demon inside or out.) The snow demon was surprised that Kagome had miko (priestess) powers as well as demon powers.

** InuYasha's p.o.v**

"Shit!! The dome is too thick!  I can't get out!"

_ 'When did Kagome learn demon skills and powers? I'll have to ask….what if she knew she had powers like that?  Why does she need me? What why am I even with her?-because you love her- No, I love Kikyo!  (A.N I hate Kikyo bet I needed to add her to tie it together later)-no- I love Kagome. –see- I am with her because I love her… but why does she need me?!'_

*End of InuYasha's p.o.v.*

**Kagome's p.o.v.**

_ '_I hope he did not see me. I love that fool but he loves that dead bitch!  I love him and he needs to be happy. But sometimes I wish that bitch never existed!  But that would make me vanish... Oh InuYasha…_' I thought as a single tear ran down my cheek._

*End of Kagome's p.o.v.*

The battle continued to rage on with poor InuYasha stuck in the dome. The snow demon managed to give Kagome a wound in the left arm and leg.  She cried out in pain but kept on fighting, trying not to limp.  The demon was  now missing both arms and had broken legs but was also continuing the fight.

"Shikon no Tama!" It roared.  "Gimme!"

**InuYasha's p.o.v **

"Shit!"

'_Kagome's wounded!  But she's winning!  When did she get so powerful?!   So why does she need me? Did she know she had that kind of power?'_

'_I don't think so.'  Another voice in the back of InuYasha's head piped up._

'_How can you be so sure?' I wondered, asking the other voice._

'She did not look or smell any different."

'_So- so- so what?_'

'_…'_

'_Hey! Answer!!'_

'_…'_

'_Come back!' I thought angrily, but the other voice had gone._

*End of InuYasha's p.o.v.*

** Kagome's p.o.v**

'_Why is InuYasha so depressed?' I wondered._

'_Maybe I should ask him after the battle.  But why?  Well, to get an answer, of course…  Oh man I gotta stop talking to myself!  I need to concentrate on the fight!_

'_Argh_!___  This demon is so damn boring!   The same moves over and over again! Left hit! Right hit!  I mean come ON!  Will you stop using the same damn pattern with your lame powers, you stupid demon?!'_

*End of Kagome's p.o.v.*

The battle lasted for ten more minutes before the snow demon ran away, whining, after a proud win in the favor of Kagome.  Smiling, she headed towards the ice dome.

'_Should I let him out?' she wondered.  '__What if he runs away?'_

"How stupid I am," she muttered, realizing what she had been thinking.  Of course InuYasha wouldn't run away!  He never ran away from anything.  She stepped closer to the dome and spoke.  "Unseal this dome!"

"Finally!" InuYasha yelled as the ice melted away.  "You wench!  Where the hell did you get those demon powers?!"

But Kagome didn't answer as the world darkened around her and she fell face-first into the snow.

***2 hours later****

'_Why am I so warm?' Kagome wondered, stirring.  She opened her eyes and looked around.  She was wrapped in her own blanket in the cabin they had stayed in earlier.  "Why the hell am I naked?!" She growled, fully realizing her situation.  Had InuYasha taken advantage of her?!  He wouldn't have!_

"You clothes were dripping wet," InuYasha explained, "and you were freezing.  They're there by the fire."

"Then you saw me naked?!" Yelled a very pissed Kagome.

"Ya," said InuYasha as quietly as possible with a large smile on his face.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled angrily, noticing his expression.

"Why are you smiling, InuYasha?" Kagome asked sweetly, seeing that his facial expression still hadn't changed.

'_Why doesn't he just say "Because I was thinking of Kikyo" or "None of your damn business" or something?_' Kagome wondered.  '_Why is he sweating?  Is it that hard to tell me the truth?!'_

"InuYasha?" She asked slowly.  "Hello?  Are you in there?"

"Yes," he said quietly, glancing up at her face.  '_Why is she looking at me like that?!_' He wondered.

"Answer me!" Kagome cried, but InuYasha still didn't speak, not knowing what to say.

'_Why is he still not answering?' Kagome wondered.  '__And why is it getting so cold?!'_

"InuYasha, why is it getting colder?" She whispered, reaching down to rub the goose bumps on her arms, but as she did so, she realized what was missing.

"The blanket is falling…" InuYasha muttered, stating the obvious.  

'_How did I not notice?!_' Kagome screamed at herself, turning bright red.  '_Oh shit!'_

She grabbed the blanket and pulled it tighter around her.  only then, did she dare glance up at InuYasha.  He was blushing just as much as she was.

"What now?" She asked shakily.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you still blushing so much?"

"Go to sleep," answered a very embarrassed InuYasha.

~~~

Review!  Review!  Review!


	3. chapter 3

Hiya! Chapter three!  This is the last chapter!  Hope everyone likes!  And thanx to iNiGmA for proof-reading this! J

Disclaimer: Me Inu No Own…   awww… dammit! L

Love   

chapter 3

By brianna.k.scroggins 

*****

******last time******

**InuYasha had tack in Kagome back to the hut. **

**What will happen now?**

**~*~**

_She ran through the forest, trying to get away from InuYasha. She had just seen InuYasha and Kikyo kissing under the god tree, and now the only thought on her mind was to get to the well to go to the future and seal it forever.  _

_"Wait, Kagome! Let me explain!" _

_"NO!" Kagome screamed.  "Go to hell with your perfect Kikyo!!!  I love you, but no! I never want to see your face again, InuYasha! It will be too painful and all you can see is Kikyo and not me!" Kagome yelled running to the well._

_"I really do love you, InuYasha, and nothing can change my mind. But I may have a little Kikyo in me but I still love you even though you see her and not me. But I see you as you and no matter what that will never change, you hear me, InuYasha…No matter what…I will always love you…….." Kagome told herself as she started to cry.  She felt something invisible grab her and shake her, pulling her away from InuYasha's shocked face.  She could see InuYasha and hear him, but his voice seemed to be so far away and the words undistinguishable._

*

InuYasha sat watching Kagome. She looked as if she had been running from something. Suddenly, she stared talking. 

"No, go to hell with your perfect Kikyo!!!"

 The anger had flared up within her so suddenly.  She began to sweat.

 "I love you, but no! I never want to see your face again, InuYasha! It will be too painful and all you can see is Kikyo and not me!"

"That's not true," InuYasha muttered, a tear running down his face.  "I see you, Kagome."

 "I really do love you, InuYasha and nothing can change my mind. But I may have a little Kikyo in me but I still love you even though you see her and not me. But I see you as you and no matter what that will never change, you hear me, InuYasha…No matter what…I will always love you…….."

"Stop it!" InuYasha cried, "that's a lie!  Wake up, Kagome!  KAGOME… Get up, bitch! You're having a nightmare and you talk in your sleep! I don't wanna hear it!"

He grabbed her shoulder and shook her, attempting to rid her of the horrible nightmare.

            "What?" Kagome growled, opening one eye groggily.  "I was sleeping like you told me to!"  She sat up and rubbed her face, almost forgetting the blanket.

            "You talked in you sleep, wench."

"W-What?" Kagome gasped, her face falling.  "What did I say?!"

"What, you were expecting me to listen?"

"Never mind!" She cried angrily.  "Are my clothes dry yet??"

"No!  what was your dream about?!  It was as if you were talking to me and running from me!  And I heard you say things you would never say if you were awake!  What's up with you, Kagome?!"

"You said you weren't listening to me!" Kagome cried.  "W-What exactly did you hear?"

"I'm asking the questions here," InuYasha said firmly.  Why did you tell me to go to hell with Kikyo?  Why did you say that you… loved me…?"

There was a pause in which Kagome shrunk back, trying to avoid InuYasha's determined stare.

"Leave me alone!" She cried finally.

"No." InuYasha said.

"Go away!"

"Answer the question!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!!" InuYasha yelled, frustrated.

"NO!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Answer now, bitch!"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled, her face burning red with embarrassment and fury combined.

InuYasha crashed to the floor, rosary aglow.

"BITCH!!!" He growled, managing to raise his head.  "WHICH!  SLUT!!"

He expected a dozen 'sit's to follow but there were none.  Cautiously, the Hanyou raised his head and looked at Kagome to find her nearly in tears.

"Shut up, InuYasha.  It was my dream, just a dream, so leave me alone.  It's non of your business.  Since we're stuck here 'till the storm settles down, you might as well go get some rest and forget the dream since it's not important.  There are more interesting things to talk about… like how did you stay warm while I slept?"

"Warm?!" InuYasha growled, staring at her.  "I'm freezing my ass off!"

"Then get under here," Kagome said, indicating the blanket.

"One question…" InuYasha muttered.

"What?"

"Why did you say, and I quote: 'I really do love you, InuYasha' in your dream?  Tell me, K–" 

InuYasha paused when Kagome started crying.  Startled, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I – I w-was talking t-to you and I s-said it," Kagome choked out, trying to hide her tear-stained face.  "Are you happy now, InuYasha?  Are you?"

"Yes," he whispered.  Kagome looked up at him, tears glistering in her eyes.  "I l-l-l-love you too, Kagome.  May I kiss you?" He whispered, his eyes alight in hope.

"Yes." Kagome said quietly.

InuYasha slowly lowered his head.  His lips hovered millimeters above Kagome's, hesitating.

Kagome was startled by his question but said yes.  She tilted her head upwards until her lips grazed InuYasha's (I wish I was Kagome, lol).  Seconds later they had fallen to the floor. 

InuYasha threw the blanket off and Kagome reached for his clothes, still never breaking the wonderful kiss until the need for air overpowered them.  Finally free of the clothes, InuYasha started to kiss Kagome slowly on her shoulder and then down to her breast.

'_Oh my God, what is he doing?_' Kagome thought, moaning.  '_This is too much!_'

"InuYasha!" She moaned.

'_Why is he going lower?_'

"Ooo, InuYasha…"

'_This has to be a sin.  I want some fun too._'

"InuYasha, I want some fun too!" She murmured, voicing her thoughts.  She copied his movements exactly, until she was sitting right on top of his man-hood.  

"InuYasha, have you every done this with anyone?" she whispered.

"No," He ground out.

"Why?  I thought you and Kikyo did it…"

"No."

"OK," Kagome said, grinning.  She reached for his penis and put it in her mouth, beginning to suck on it while he groaned in delight.  It was a feeling just as wonderful as the kiss.

Finally, InuYasha pulled her close and entered her.  She gasped.

'_God, did he really just do that?  It's a dream come true…   oh shit, it hurts!_'

InuYasha pulled out of her and entered her again, harder this time.  He pumped in and out of her, fast at first and then slowing down slightly, while she screamed his name in delight.

*Meanwhile*

After setting up camp, Miroku dragged Sango to the woods.  Miroku turned to Sango and grinned.

"Sango, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" She cried, jumping into his arms and kissing him.  "Don't you _dare_ grope me at the wedding!"

"I won't, Oh trust me, I won't," Miroku grinned, his had mysteriously finding it's way to Sango's ass.  Suddenly, shouts of "INUYASHA!!"  "KAGOME!!!!" were heard in the distance.  

Sango jumped away from Miroku and headed back to camp.  Sighing in defeat, the pervert monk followed her, staring longingly at her butt.

Sango, Shippou and Miroku jumped on Kirara and headed out toward the sound, finding a lone hut in a snow covered valley.

Sango opened the door and peered in to see InuYasha and Kagome huddling under a blanket, sending her death glares.

"Hiya, guys," Sango said, grinning widely at finally seeing her best friend and InuYasha together.

"Oh, good job, InuYasha!" Miroku cried, glancing into the hut past Sango.  "Want some more alone time?  You know–"

But the rest of his sentence was cut off as he fell to the ground at the feet of Sango armed with her boomerang.

THE END 


	4. kouga

By                anna_7

              Consequences

This is part 2 of love kagome has more demon powers like you asked 

Par Kagome/Inu-Yasha…  Kikyo and Kouga bashing 

I don't own Inuyasha! Leave me alone ok I don't own him! All I own are the rights to this story. 

One week after being caught in the act.

*hot springs*

Sango: come on kagome tell me. I won't tell.

Kagome: no you caught us. What!  I since 2 shards coming fast.

Sango: we better go tell the others.

Fine but we better hurry

*at camp*

Inuyasha is in his classic arms cross stance. A sour look comes over his face.

Inuyasha: kouga

a/n short yes  but I did start please don't kill me.

I need some one to be editor


	5. relization

Chapter 5   
By anna_7   
Remember one has seen kagome in battle or at lest not using her powers.   
  
Kagome and Sango make it back to camp just in time to see a tornado enter the camp.   
The tornado stops when kagome got there.   
Kouga: I am here for my 'women'.   
Kagome: I am not your 'women'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Inu-Yasha: you heard her. She is not your 'women'. She's mine.   
Kagome: thank you 'mate'.   
Kouga: what? I don't believe you show me the bite on her shoulder then!   
Kagome: what bite?   
Inu-Yasha: I was going to tell you that I did not finish making you my "mate because we were interrupted.   
Kouga: no bite. She is not your 'mate' and is free for the tacking.   
Kagome: what dos that mean?   
Inu-Yasha: that if some one bites you then there your 'mate' because you all ready have done the first part of mating.   
Kagome: then bite me   
Kouga; what   
Inu-Yasha with a smile appering: ok. Walk up right behind kagome   
Inu-Yasha (too kagome): this is going to be embarrassing because you have too be ready so the pain is not to must to kill you but it will still hurt you.   
Kagome: ok, but in the forest alone.   
Inu-Yasha: ok, but how do we get there?   
Kagome: sneek out there a little later. Bet first I can take the pain remember/ so bit me.   
Inu-Yasha :ok but that would mean Kouga would stop calling you his women.   
Kagome: good   
Inu-Yasha started to kiss and suck on Kagome's neck. Kouga saw the pleasured expression displayed on her face and starts to get mad, he also smells her starting to get excited. Inu-yasha's jaw opens and bites kagome crushing Kouga's hopes. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kouga: what? Why? (Tears raining down his face.)

Inu Yasha: kouga, she was never your 'women'

Kagome: we can still be friends.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were in couplet sock. Kouga runs back to the mounts.

Inu-Yasha's arms wrapped around kagome.

Kagome: I think it is time for bed

Shippo out of sock: demo?

a hour later 

Every one had fallen a sleep but kagome and Inu Yasha 

Inu Yasha sneak in to the woods to wait for kagome. (Who beet him in to the woods?

I was going to stop there but it was to short see "sango640" I listened)woods 

Kagome spies some thing red and white. She walks up and sees wings

(That it was Inu Yasha?)

Kagome: Tana?

(A/n Tana, kana, and Kono are mine.)

Tana a girl with white wing with red spirals. Skin red as blood with a striped of white in the middle. Hair pure white. 

Wearing a metal bikini with metal chocker, gantlets, and anklets.

Tana: kagome? (She tears around) long time no see sis

Kagome: kana, Kono were are they ?

Japanese 

Demo    =   but  

A/N: I know I'm evil but you still read later 


	7. chapter 7 the truth part 1

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: "I own InuYasha!!!!!"

Cops come "miss you are steeling"

me "fine don't own InuYasha. but some day I will!"

Now to the story

**last time summery**

kagome went to meet InuYasha in the woods (a/n he he J )

runs in to a girl named tana her ½ sister. and she asked where kana and kono.

Who are they?

Chapter 7

**this time**

there close to a spring as cold as ice at the north pole, big enough for 40 people to go swimming.

"Tana I haven't seen you for 12 or 13 years now?"

"12 years"

by this time InuYasha crept up ((before this started.))InuYasha looked as if someone took a sledge hammer to his head.

**back to the other two**

"kagome I see your still in your human form."

"I want to be in human form because I live in the HUMAN world. Unlike you, I want to fit in besides if we were in my time our wings and tails would have been cut off. I don't like pain"

"but you can be good and help people."(a/n tana is ¾ angel and ¼ devil. Kana and kono are ¾ devil and ¼ angel. I will explain in the next chapter)

"but you should not even be here, tana."

"the reason I'm here is dad was order by grandma to traning you or destroy you from inside out. your choes. but you are aloud to bring one mortal with you. like InuYasha or Shippo."

"what do you know about them?"

"only what I have heard."

Inuyasha at this point started muttering "what the hell is she?"

Kagome "fine I'll go but you need to leave me alone."

Kagome terns and face the area InuYasha is at. "I'll call and tell you when I'm ready."

Tana" k. don't forget ."

Kagome "fine. Later" Tana fades

Kagome "InuYasha come on out."

Inuyasha stands up ."mate, what are you?" he walks over to kagome

"and who was that?"

kagome "that was one of my sisters. Why?"

"why? Why? She had wings and was white! And what are you?"

"one she is mostly angel two angels and devils have wings and three she is my older sister!!"

"ok. But what are you?"

"I'm a 1/3 breed because angel and devil blood eat human blood and my human blood was strong enough that it only eat 1/6 of my human blood. The strong serves but I have to go and traning to get my blood in line or it will eat me from the inside out!"

"why did you not tell us sooner?"

"would you have listen?"

"no"

"see?"

"ok. What do you really look like then? If she was your sister."

" she is my older sister. My fathers first kid. I was his last kid. My little brother is my ½ brother. In fact all of my siblings and ½ siblings. My little brother is the only full blooded one of the 5 of us. And I mite show you later."

"ok but who was that?"

"tana. Want to meet her? How about I suman all of my dad's side?"

"sure."

"ya. Ok. I 3rd ruler of heaven and hell call the royal family to me!!!"

"heaven and hell?"

"ya so" 6 spots stated to glow 1 black, 1 white, 1 black and white evenly ,1 ¾ white and 1/4 black one, and 2 ¾ black and ¼ white

kagome" hi all"

(a/n: I know I have not post in a long time but I asked for 45 reviews and only got 41. so review if you want me to post sooner. how was it? )


	8. Chapter 8

1

First off I know that if any alerts are sent out you all are mad that this is not the new chapter. But I an not happy how this story is going I will be gone for 11mounts doing ccc ./ . I will be back and redoing the story completely before 1/31/2010 my free time I will work on this story. I lost a good friend and an ass of an ex-boy friend I will have e-net wall I'm gone but no assess to any fanfic sites so if you want to yell at me send a direct of the problems to be fixed are the chat room thing, shortness, description, word count, spelling, ext there is a new version up that has some diffents on it please have a look.


End file.
